A number of systems and methods currently exist for inspecting gas pipelines, some of which may be performed “live”—i.e., where the gas has not been shut off to the area being inspected. Although it may be possible to use a small inspection camera to identify and even accurately locate an area in a pipeline that needs repair, performing the actual repair typically requires excavation to provide access for a repair crew. This type of excavation is disruptive and costly, and therefore a need exists for a system and method that can be utilized to perform repair functions, such as sealing a leaking joint, without the need to perform large excavation.